Jurassic Park III: Before the battle
by Metriacanthosaurus
Summary: What happened to the Tyrannosaurus that day, before he was brutaly attacked by the Spinosaurus. Explains A LOT! Please Read and Review!


A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A TYRANNOSAURUS REX

The jungle moved beneath its feet.  
The adult bull Tyrannosaurus Rex woke up early in the morning, and is now ready for its hunt. It woke up to the sound of Hadrosaurs, and now is looking for them.  
Directly ahead.  
The Tyrannosaurus spots a heard of Hadrosaurs, in a small field.  
It remains hidden in the bushes, and awaits one to come closer to make its attack.

_This Tyrannosaurus was the bull from The Lost World.  
It is now 4 years later, and the male Tyrannosaurus is alone in the jungle.  
The baby Tyrannosaurus left the nest a few weeks ago.  
But the mother Tyrannosaurus was brutally attacked by a large creature in lagoon.  
The Tyrannosaurus now hunts alone, waiting for an animal to approach the lush jungle._

Slowly, a Hadrosaur approaches the jungle, cautiously.  
It is now 2 yards away, and the Tyrannosaur slowly reveals itself. Finally, it makes its attack.  
With the crashing of a few trees, the Tyrannosaur completely reveals its body, and rushes towards the Hadrosaur with wide jaws. The defenceless Hadrosaur makes a low call for help, but no other Hadrosaurs approach the Tyrannosaur.  
A hungry Tyrannosaur takes its grip around the Hadrosaurs' neck.  
With the strongest bite pressure in the world; this animal doesn't stand a chance. The Rex tightens its grip, and with a final snap, the Hadrosaur falls to the ground. Tyrannosaurus hunched over its kill, and roared in victory.  
Hadrosaurs from the heard honked in anger, but none approached the Tyrannosaur at feeding time.

Trees began to blow, a bit stronger than normal.  
The beast looks up, still half watching over its kill, and spots a small aeroplane, flying above.  
The Tyrannosaur roars in anger, and drags it kill into the forest, feeling exposed, it drags the Hadrosaur between two bushes, and behind a fairly large tree.

Tyrannosaurus Rex awoke to the sound of a crash into the far distance. He slowly rose, and looked at its kill.  
The creature looks down at its kill, and cocked its head, and began to eat, when the air was filled with loud roars and screams that seemed familiar. The Tyrannosaur roared, and continued to eat, when it heard the roar again. The beast lifted its head up and growled, but lowered its head, and continued eating.  
He then heard tree's snapping, and the sound of voices...  
The bushes that hid the carcass and the Tyrannosaurus were opened, revealing the carcass, but the carcass was large, so the Tyrannosaur remains hidden. A small voice from behind the carcass was heard.  
"Its okay, it's dead" A voice from behind the carcass said.  
The Tyrannosaur lifted its head and growled.  
"Nobody, move a muscle" the small animal in the front whispers.  
The Tyrannosaurus roared, to scare the little animals away, and followed them out of his territory to make sure they left.  
As he turned behind the tree, he was greeted by a large Spinosaurus.  
Spinosaurus roared the deafening roar, which identified the creature as to what the Tyrannosaur heard before. Tyrannosaurus roared in response, and realised the little creatures must be forgotten for the moment, he must first deal the large creature that now lies in-front of him.  
The Tyrannosaurus charges forward, and was then slapped in the face by the Spinosaurus, the Tyrannosaur roared in anger, and charged forward again, and this time gripping the neck. The Rex's jaws were tired from attacking the Hadrosaur before and also because he was quite old, so his grip was not as strong. Tyrannosaurus dragged the Spinosaurus around, but the Spinosaurus ripped free, and went to bite the Tyrannosaur, but the Rex moved out of the way. Tyrannosaurus lunged forward, and began to chew into the sail, of the Spinosaur.  
Spinosaurus bit into the tail of the Tyrannosaur, and scratched the Tyrannosaur across the chest, the Tyrannosaur stopped biting into the chest, took a few steps back, and charged forward, head-butting the Spinosaurus.  
The Spinosaurus shook its head, and gripped the Tyrannosaurs neck.  
Tyrannosaurus felt the grip getting stronger, and tried to wriggle free, but knew it couldn't.  
The Tyrannosaurus felt two cold, three-fingered hands grab the neck. With its final breath, the Tyrannosaur roared the loudest possible roar it could, and the Spinosaur twisted the neck, breaking the Tyrannosaurus' neck.  
The Tyrannosaur Rex fell to the ground, dead.  
The Spinosaur hunched over the dead dinosaur, and roared declaring itself, as the new king.


End file.
